


Always In My Head

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri and Youngbae like Coldplay. And Seungri likes Youngbae. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was written during 2-3 am at night and I apologize for any mistakes left unnoticed. And any weird sentences or word mishaps, Im tired alright? But I just had to write this, Coldplay is a band I love and so is Bigbang..and Baeri so like why the hell not?  
> Baeri is an addiction, never get into it.  
> So this story mentions this particular song a lot and heres a link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbixLt0WBQs

Seungri doesn't understand himself. 

Whenever he hangs out with Daesung, they're okay. They laugh, make stupid jokes and Seungri stuffs his face with popcorn.

Whenever he hangs out with Seunghyun they argue and fight about music and movies but always end up on the couch watching Die Hard together, while Seunghyun sneaks himself some of the sugary snacks, Seungri pretending not to notice.

Whenever he hangs out with Jiyong, they fall into a comfortable silence. Checking each others' phones and chatting about some new idol star they hate or love. Jiyong usually talks but sometimes listens too.

Whenever he hangs out with Youngbae...It's somehow different but still the same.

They play videogames and Youngbae makes Seungri something healthy to eat, for a change. They smile and laugh at stupid videos on Youtube and when Seungri doesn't understand something Youngbae is quick to translate. 

They eat off each others' plates. Youngbae grabbing all the rice cakes from under his nose and Seungri quickly munching off all the meat he could see on Youngbaes plate.  
They listen to Coldplay together, something both would never admit to others. Youngbae fawning over their new album and repeating 'Ink' to him a thousand times. 

*  
They're doing it again this time. Seungri listening patiently, enjoying all the nuances of the song and waiting for the gut punching chorus.

When it comes, all he feels are butterflies. Butterflies swirling in his mind and body, making him feel dizzy. Youngbae is smiling to himself, eyes like small crescents, humming along. 

Seungri can't stop staring at him. The way his chest rises with every breath, the way his head nods along the slightest bit, the way his eyelashes flutter and touch his tanned cheek, the way his veiny arms hold the CD cover and his thumbs caress it like a lovers' cheek.

Seungri is staring and has been staring for months now. He doesn't know how to stop it.

*  
The group goes out one evening. Jiyong wants to get a new tattoo and it's bound to be celebrated.

He gets up on the chair and grabs Seunghyun tight, his other hand waiting to be marked with a permanent smiley face. 

Seungri thinks of Ink again. Lately it's been happening alarmingly lot. 

He glances at Youngbae, who is laughing over Jiyongs feminine screeches. He glances away then, feeling dizzy from the smell of blood and Youngbaes cologne, that has permanently taken over his nostrils. 

He raises his gaze from Jiyongs sweaty face up into dark brown eyes.

This time Youngbae is looking back at him with a small smile on his lips.

Ink takes over that night.

*  
It's a Saturday evening and Seungri isn't up to anything. He watches a few episodes of the Kardashians and decides to change into his pyjamas after the episodes get too dramatic for his liking.

Just as he's cursing himself for being an old man already, someone rings the doorbell. 

Seungri expects to see wasted Jiyong, wanting to gush about Seunghyun or just sleep it off.

Instead it's Youngbae, holding up his favorite CD. 

"I didn't think you'd be in your jammies already," Youngbae clasps his arm and laughs, taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, well when you get to my age you'll know how it is." 

They both laugh, Seungri feeling a familiar tightness in his chest that only appears when Youngbae is around.

"I actually called you on my way over here, nobody answered." It's supposed to be a statement but is a question.

"Yeah, I was watching the Kar-" Seungri pauses stretching out his arms "Just watching some Tv."

They plop onto the couch and stare at the wall. Seungri awaits the moment of Youngbae putting pn the CD but it doesn't happen. He gets antsy, restless from all the fluttering in his chest.

"Since you're already going to bed.." Youngbae pauses and looks up at him. Seungri tries to say something but the way Youngbaes cologne invades his senses is almost criminal.

"Maybe I can stay over?" Youngbae smiles at him then, like it's no big deal at all.

Seungri agrees with a blush spread down all the way to his cheeks. Other cheeks.

*  
Next thing he knows, they're sitting on the bed. Seungri hasn't got a clue on what to do with his limbs or where to put his arms. There's too much Youngbae all around him. 

They listen to the CD again. 

Youngbae cranks up the volume when Ink comes on and starts humming. Seungri is comfortably lying on his side, head propped up on his hand. 

He stares at Youngbae again, who seems to be in a world of his own, smiling as the chorus hits.

For the first time ever, Youngbae starts singing along.

Seungri has no idea what to do with that information. He's too breathless to follow the lead and he's too mesmerized to say anything.

And for the first time ever Youngbae suddenly turns his eyes towards him, still singing. Seungri is caught off guard, concentrating on Youngbaes mouth before realizing the man's looking straight at him.

His eyes sparkle like there's a million stars hidden behind them. A whole universe.

Youngbae stops singing and just stares at him like Seungri has been doing for the past..who knows how many months. 

"You know," Seungri whispers " I could stare at you for a billion years and never get tired of it."

The song changes and Youngbae surges forward, placing his lips on Seungris.

It's a hot mess. Seungris arms flail, startling Youngbae but then finding their place on the mans slender hips. Youngbae grabs a handful of the stupid Simpson pyjamas Seungri is wearing and pulls their bodies flush together. 

One of them rolls onto the stereo remote, muting the song that's playing. The sound of their breathing fills the room and washes away the traces of Ink left in Seungris mind.

Youngbae slowly lets himself into Seungris mouth, making him feel the universe he's dreamed of for so long.


End file.
